


Prompt | Orgasm Delay

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: you are AMAZING at writing smut especially submissive Dean it seems like. could u write a lil something with Sam delaying dean's orgasms and getting off on his pretty moans? and Sam comforting him once they finish omg tnx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Orgasm Delay

Dean’s pretty sure he can’t take much more of this. Sam’s already jerked him, sucked him, fingered him open, and now he’s slipping his tongue around Dean’s hole like Dean hasn’t had enough already, like Dean can actually hold out for more.

“Sam, please….” Dean whimpers, trying so hard not to reach for his own cock and instead grabbing at the sheets to try to restrain himself, “I need it… Sammy, I need it…”

Sam pulls his tongue out and licks a broad stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock and Dean half moans, half cries in relief and desperation.

“Almost, baby,” Sam says softly, kissing the head of Dean’s cock, “You’ve been so good for me. Just a little longer.”

Dean whines and Sam gets back between his brother’s legs, shoving his tongue deep inside and making him practically sob. Dean focuses on the feeling of Sam’s wet tongue moving around inside him, rubbing his walls, how dirty it all is and his legs are weak and shaking with the force of not coming. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat, feels it running down his thighs, down his temples and covering his chest and Sam still won’t let him come.

He breathes heavy as Sam pulls his tongue out, and presses two fingers inside Dean instead, his mouth moving up to wrap around the head of his dick. He sinks down and keeps his mouth loose and wet and it feels so fucking good and Dean’s about to pass out or come or both.

“Sammy… Sammy, I’m–”

Sam pulls off and Dean groans, so completely frustrated, and Sam slips his fingers from Dean’s body and wraps them tight around the base of his cock.

“Almost,” Sam whispers, staring down at Dean with dark eyes, “So hot, Dean. Love you like this.”

Dean groans but keeps his eyes on his brother. He doesn’t want this. He wants Sam to get him off. Now.

“Love those pretty sounds you make for me,” Sam continues, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk, “Love how you get so desperate, how all you can say is my name.” He leans down and kisses Dean’s lips and Dean’s hungry for it, presses up hard to kiss his brother back, trying to encourage him to get on with it. “C’mon,” Sam breathes against Dean’s lips, “Tell me what you need.”

“Need to come,” Dean whimpers, “Need to, Sam. I need it…”

Sam’s breathing hard against Dean’s lips and Dean feels his brother’s dick press at his entrance and he moans in relief; his brother is finally giving him what he needs. Dean spreads his legs eagerly, as far as he possibly can, and Sam’s slipping inside him in one long thrust, Dean being so wet and open from all Sam’s done to him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dean breathes out, his hands moving up to tangle in Sam’s hair, “Move, Sammy, move!”

Sam pulls back and shoves back in hard and Dean makes an embarrassingly high-pitched noise.

“Sam…”

Sam does it again, a little faster this time.

“Fuck… Yes…”

Sam pulls out completely and Dean pulls at Sam’s hair.

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Sam laughs softly and shoves deep inside his brother, this time fucking him on a fast rhythm and aiming for Dean’s prostate. Dean can feel water running down his face and he’s not sure if it’s sweat or tears but at this point he doesn’t freakin’ care.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, yes!”

Sam hits his prostate dead on and Dean’s done, back arching, fingers pulling at Sam’s hair, eyes and mouth wide open as a long, drawn-out moan falls from his lips, come shooting between them both and making a mess all over. Dean’s dick twitches hard through each wave and he thinks he really will pass out when this is over. Sam keeps going though, thrusting and hitting Dean’s prostate on every thrust and making Dean overly sensitive and come even harder.

He finally finishes, falling back into the mattress and barely feeling Sam come inside him, lazily watching Sam’s face as he does; lips bitten and eyes locked on Dean’s. He pulls out and rolls over to lay beside his brother.

“Holy shit…” Sam pants and Dean can’t even move, can’t even say anything, just feels himself already drifting off, finally satisfied. “Did so good for me, baby.” Dean feels Sam turn onto his side, pull Dean’s face towards him and kisses him all over. “So good, Dean. So good.”

Dean gives a sleepy smile and lets Sam guide Dean’s lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> anything with bottom!dean is wonderful ok thanks for the prompt! sorry if its not that good i haven't written a prompt in a while :\


End file.
